harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Albus Dumbledore
Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore – czarodziej półkrwi. Do 1997 r. był dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Hogwart. Miał w biurze feniksa Fawkesa. Pomagał Harry'emu Potterowi. Był posiadaczem Czarnej Różdżki oraz największym czarodziejem XX wieku. Biografia Rodzina i pierwsze lata w szkole thumb|left|Młody Dumbledore Albus urodził się w rodzinie czarodziejów. Wraz z młodszym rodzeństwem, Aberfothem i Arianą oraz rodzicami, Kendrą i Percivalem, mieszkał w otoczeniu mugoli, co doprowadziło do tragedii. Kiedy Albus miał dziesięć lat, jego młodsza siostra została zaatakowana przez trzech mugoli, którzy zobaczyli jak nieświadomie uprawia czary. Atak wywołał u niej ogromną traumę. Ariana, bojąc się siebie i swojej mocy, przestała jej używać, przez większość czasu pozostawała nieobecna duchem. Jej moc znajdowała ujście w losowych, niekontrolowanych wybuchach, co czyniło ją niebezpieczną dla siebie i innych, przez co potrzebowała stałej opieki. Percival, nie czekając na wymierzenie oprawcom jego córki sprawiedliwości, dokonał na nich samosądu, za co trafił do Azkabanu do końca życia. Incydent ten odbił się szerokim echem w społeczności czarodziejów i zła sława ojca wpłynęła na pierwsze kroki syna w Hogwarcie. Młody Dumbledore, znając motywy i czyny swojego ojca, pomimo wielu pytań i zaczepek, unikał rozmów na jego temat. Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Elphiasem Dogem, również odrzuconym przez grupę kolegów z roku. Z czasem jednak własne umiejętności Albusa przyćmiły złą reputację jego ojca i pod koniec pierwszego roku nauki nikt nie traktował go jak syna wroga mugoli, ale jak najlepszego ucznia w historii szkoły. Albus zdobywał nagrody i korespondował ze znakomitymi czarodziejami, takimi jak alchemik Nicolas Flamel, wybitna historyczka Bathilda Bagshot oraz teoretyk magii Adalbert Waffling. Sporo szkolnych wypracowań Albusa trafiło do naukowych pism, takich jak „Transmutacja Współczesna”, „Horyzonty Zaklęć”, czy thumb|left|Dumbledore w wieku ok. 50 lat „Eliksirotwórstwo Praktyczne”. Wróżono mu karierę Ministra Magii, ale sam Albus nigdy nie interesował się polityką – od zawsze pragnął nauczać. Związek z Grindelwaldem Po skończeniu szkoły Albus pragnął wyruszyć w podróż po świecie, aby odwiedzić i obserwować czarodziejów z innych krajów. Do zmiany planów zmusiła go wiadomość o śmierci matki. Albus został jedynym żywicielem rodziny i postanowił wrócić do domu, aby zaopiekować się chorą siostrą i tym samym umożliwić swojemu bratu ukończenie szkoły. Wkrótce po śmierci jego matki, do zamieszkiwanej przez Dumbledore'a Doliny Godryka wprowadził się Gellert Grindelwald, który zamieszkał u swojej ciotecznej babki, Bateldresy Bagshot. Albus i Gellert, nie tylko jako jedyni młodzi czarodzieje w okolicy, ale również jako dwoje wybitnych ludzi, szybko przypadli sobie do gustu i zaczęli spędzać razem coraz więcej czasu. Choć nie zostało to sprecyzowane w książkach, w jednym z wywiadów Rowling powiedziała, że Dumbledore był homoseksualistą i zakochał się w GellercieRowling Says Dumbledore Is Gay. Razem byli głęboko zafascynowani Insygniami Śmierci, które mieli zamiar odszukać i thumb|224px wykorzystać do podporządkowania mugoli czarodziejom, jak mówił Dumbledore, "dla większego dobra". Wkrótce w domu rodzinnym pojawił się Aberforth, niezadowolony z poczynań brata, zdecydowany rzucić szkołę, żeby móc zająć się siostrą. Pomiędzy braćmi i obecnym wówczas w domu Dumbledore'ów Grindelwaldem wybuchła kłótnia, której świadkiem była Ariana. Przestraszona dziewczynka straciła panowanie nad swoją mocą. Dokładne okoliczności jej śmierci nie są znane - wiadomo tylko, że wszyscy obecni użyli zaklęć i któreś z nich zabiło dziewczynę. Po tym wydarzeniu drogi Dumbledore'a i Grindelwalda rozeszły się na dobre - Gellert utrzymywał, że tragedia nie była ich winą, natomiast Albus zadręczał się wyrzutami sumienia. Po ich ostatniej kłótni Gellert wyjechał z Doliny Godryka. Ochłodziły się również stosunki dwojga braci - Aberforth zarzucał Albusowi, że ich siostra zginęła z powodu jego zbyt wysokiego mniemania o sobie. Na pogrzebie Ariany brat Albusa złamał mu nos, Dumbledore nawet się nie bronił. Praca w Hogwarcie Dumbledore był w Hogwarcie dyrektorem, lecz często wyjeżdżał na tajne misje w celu znalezienia i zniszczenia wszystkich horkruksów. Albus zaczął pracować już za czasów dawnego dyrektora Armanda Dippeta. Uczył wtedy transmutacji. Tylko on jeden nie ufał Riddle'owi. Potem wstąpił na stanowisko dyrektora szkoły. Uczniowie go bardzo szanowali, ale uważali, że jest lekko stuknięty. Ogłasza on uczniom prawdę o Voldemorcie, ale niektórzy i tak mu nie wierzą. Tak było w roku szkolnym 1995/96 kiedy na krótko opuścił Hogwart. Wtedy objęła rządy Dolores Umbridge. W swoim gabinecie Dumbledore trzymał różne dziwne instrumenty oraz myślodsiewnię. Ma feniksa imieniem Fawkes. Dumbledore zawsze był miły i życzliwy dla innych pracowników Hogwartu. Został pochowany też w Hogwarcie. Walka z Lordem Voldemortem Był jedyną osobą, której lękał się Lord Voldemort. Założył Zakon Feniksa, który miał na celu pokrzyżowanie planów thumb|left|Albus walczący z VoldemortemCzarnego Pana. Pojedynkował się z Voldemortem podczas ucieczki tego drugiego thumb|Dumbledore pokazuje wspomnienia Harry'emu, aby ten mógł pokonać Voldemorta.z Ministerstwa Magii po próbie wykradnięcia przepowiedni - starcie nie zostało rozstrzygnięte z powodu pojawienia się aurorów i ucieczki Voldemorta. W szóstej części rozpoczął poszukiwania horkruksów swojego największego wroga. Udało mu się znaleźć i zniszczyć pierścień Marvola. Mimo wiedzy o klątwach ciążących na nim, założył go z powodu chęci spotkania z rodziną (był to Kamień Wskrzeszenia). Severusowi Snape'owi udało się zatrzymać klątwę w uschniętej ręce, jednak Dumbledore'owi został tylko rok życia. Była to pośrednia przyczyna jego śmierci. Podczas poszukiwania medalionu, mającego thumb|left|Pogrzeb Albusabyć jednym z sześciu horkruksów Voldemorta, Dumbledore był zmuszony wypić szkodliwy eliksir. Stało się to drugą pośrednią przyczyną jego śmierci. Osłabiony i wyniszczony, nie był w stanie obronić się (jak myśleli wszyscy) przed śmiertelnym zaklęciem Avada Kedavra wymierzonym przez Severusa Snape'a. Z 7. tomu dowiadujemy się jednak o tym, że to Albus polecił Snape'owi zabić siebie, zanim zrobi to jego uczeń, Draco Malfoy. Osiągnięcia Założyciel Zakonu Feniksa, po reaktywacji działającego w tajemnicy przed Ministerstwem Magii z jednej thumbstrony, a Lordem Voldemortem z drugiej. Albus Dumbledore znany jest ze zwycięstwa nad czarnoksiężnikiem Grindelwaldem w 1945 roku, z odkrycia dwunastu sposobów wykorzystywania smoczej krwi oraz ze swoich dzieł alchemicznych napisanych wraz z Nicolasem Flamelem. Zasiadał w Wizengamocie, był najznamienitszą postacią Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, posiadał również Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Wielokrotnie odmawiał propozycji przyjęcia posady Ministra Magii. Do swojej śmierci był prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki. Jest na kartach z czekoladowych żab. thumb|left|230px|Richard Harris jako Albus Dumbledore Data śmierci Na swojej oficjalnej stronie J.K. Rowling podaje, że Dumbledore żył w latach 1881-1996.Wizard of the Month, Joanne K. Rowling Official Site Na tej samej jednak stronie podaje, że Harry Potter urodził się w 1980 roku, co podaje w wątpliwość datę śmierci Dumbledore'a. Jeżeli Harry urodził się w 1980 roku, to jedenaście lat skończył w roku 1991 - i to byłby rok, w którym rozpoczyna pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie i w którym zaczyna się właściwa akcja serii. Podążając tym tropem, akcja szóstego tomu, kończącego się śmiercią Dumbledore'a, rozpoczyna się w lipcu 1996 roku - dacie śmierci Dumbledore'a według Rowling. thumb|Albus Dumbledore na karcie z czekoladowych żabJednakże według tych rachunków, Dumbledore umiera w czerwcu 1997 roku, a nie 1996. Obliczenia wydają się być poprawne, zgadzają się z najsolidniejszym dostępnym punktem odniesienia w serii (czyli datą śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka zamieszczoną w drugim tomie) i z innymi ujawnionymi przez Rowling datami. Podejrzewa się, że zła data wynika z pośpiechu J. K. Rowling, jest literówką lub błędem w obliczeniach. en:Albus Dumbledore fi:Albus Dumbledore fr:Albus Dumbledore ru:Альбус Дамблдор Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Kategoria:Nauczyciele w Hogwarcie Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1881 Kategoria:Zmarli w 1997 Kategoria:Właściciele Czarnej Różdżki